<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Коробка с красками by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Izlom_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332955">Коробка с красками</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Izlom_2021/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020'>fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Izlom_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Izlom_2021/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор — хэзел (<a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/4063630">https://ficbook.net/authors/4063630</a>)</p>
<p>По заявке в командной игре: Элиза фок Штарквинд, «Роковое сокровище»</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Коробка с красками</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор — хэзел (<a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/4063630">https://ficbook.net/authors/4063630</a>)</p>
<p>По заявке в командной игре: Элиза фок Штарквинд, «Роковое сокровище»</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="im"></p>
<p></p><div><p class="im"></p>
<p></p><div class="letter"><p class="im"></p>
<p></p><div class="text">
<p></p><div><p>Это была коробка с красками.</p>
<p>Обычная коробка с красками, которую Элиза фок Штарквинд берегла пуще глаза. Как и собственный портрет, нарисованный в пору нежной юности. Краски Элиза хранила в сундуке и проверяла каждый вечер перед сном, портрет висел в тайной комнатке, дверь в которую была спрятана за зеркалами. Никто, кроме Элизы, не мог войти в комнату, никто, кроме нее и художника, не видел портрет.</p>
<p>Каждый год накануне Зимнего Излома Элиза зажигала четыре свечи, доставала краски и, войдя в комнату, долго смотрела на портрет, выискивая изъяны, которых не было и не могло быть на холсте. Затем бралась за кисти и осторожными прикосновениями избавлялась от блеклости кожи, морщин и старческих пятен, коими дразнилось и ранило отражение в зеркалах.</p>
<p>Время шло, Элиза теряла память и рассудок, но не красоту. Она все реже выходила из собственных покоев, все меньше говорила с родными, предпочитая коротать дни в тишине комнат, где ничто не мешало предаваться воспоминаниям и грезить. Незадолго до смерти ей вздумалось заказать портреты всех родственников, но долгие препирательства с родней и излишняя придирчивость затянули поиски мастера, и тот успел закончить лишь один — портрет Руперта фок Фельсенбурга, самого любимого внука.</p>
<p>Через неделю после похорон портрет доставили в дом Руперта и почему-то отдали краски.<br/>
В пространном письме, сопровождавшем картину, художник долго объяснял, почему был вынужден использовать именно эти краски и по какой причине возвращает их не прежней владелице, а наследнику. Перечитав дважды, Руперт мало что понял и решил, что в жизни морского офицера есть только два цвета — синий и серый, остальные без надобности. Портрет, в память о бабушке, он повесил в кабинете. Краски бросил в ящик стола.</p>
<p>Тогда Руперт не знал, что спустя несколько месяцев вернувшись из талигойского плена, он поддастся невнятному чувству, откроет краски и добавит синевы своим нарисованным на портрете глазам.</p></div></div><p class="com"></p>
<p></p><div><dl class="more">
<dt><a href="#more1"><div class="">УНЕСТИ 

БАННЕР</div></a></dt>
<dd>
<a class="more__target" id="more1" name="more1"></a><div class="more__inner">

<div class="text2">
<code> &lt;div align="center"&gt;&lt;a 

href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" 

rel="nofollow"&gt;&lt;img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" 

width="500px" alt="изображение" /&gt;&lt;/a&gt;&lt;/div&gt;
&lt;a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" 

target=_blank&gt;&lt;font color="#29444c"&gt;&lt;div 

align="center"&gt;выкладки на 

дайри&lt;/div&gt;&lt;/font&gt;&lt;/a&gt;&lt;/code&gt;</code>
</div>
</div>
</dd>
</dl></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>